Ritual Invasion
by uyigho98
Summary: This is going to be a side story for my V-Numbershots. The 4 dimensions are at peace but what if there were more dimensions? And what if 1 of them isn't friendly? Yuya and his friends will make new friends and allies on their mission to save all dimensions once again! This story will take place after my next V-Numbershot.
1. Chapter 1

uyigho98: Sorry for not posting anything for a long time. I was really busy and kept getting distracting. This is going to be a side story that takes place after my next V-Numbershot. This chapter will be really short but I hope you like it. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V or any of its characters. I also don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or any of it's characters.

* * *

Ritual Invasion

Chapter 1

In a large room with dark blue walls and a light blue ceiling a huge crowd was gathered when a platform started rising with a woman on it hidden by shadows.

"My comrades!" The woman cried silencing the crowd, "It is time for us to reveal ourselves and take what is rightfully ours! No longer shall we hide! No longer shall we wait! The time has come and we will fight!"

The crowd cheered loudly as the woman's green eyes were revealed and she said, "See you soon… Reiji."

*1 week later in Standard at Yuya's house*

Yuya, Yuto, Yugo, and Yuzu were watching the T.V. as Himika Akaba described a Summoning Method they hadn't heard of: Composition Summoning.

"Huh, who knew there was a Summoning Method NONE of us have heard of," Said Yugo before drinking from his soda can.

"It is interesting," Yuto said, "A Summoning that uses monsters that have been destroyed."

"And they don't have Levels or Ranks," Yuzu added, "Instead they have Qualities."

Yuya just stayed silent and thought, 'Why am I feeling like something bad is happening?' His Pendant then flashed but no one noticed.

*Meanwhile in an unknown city*

A boy is seen running through the streets of an unknown burning city in terror. He was wearing a red tank-top with an orange star on the back, orange sweatpants, orange sneakers, and red fingerless gloves. He had orange bulbous spiked hair with yellow streaks.

"Alright, Fiend's Mirror!" A voice cried, "Attack him!" A fiendish-looking hand mirror appeared and shot straight for the running boy.

The boy glanced behind him before throwing a small sphere in front of him which somehow opened up a portal. He then jumped into the portal and it closed right before the mirror crashed into the ground where the boy was standing just a second ago.

"No!" The duelist who ordered the attack cried, "He got away!"

*Back in Standard and Yuya's house*

Yuya and his friends were right outside the house when suddenly a portal appeared in front of them and the boy who was running earlier fell out, the portal closing behind him.

Yuya and his friends gasped before the boy groaned, "Please… help me…."

Yuya knelt down beside the boy, "What happened?"

The boy looked up at them before groaning, "R-Ritual… Dimen-" He broke off as his head dropped with him unconscious. Everyone was wide-eyed but not from what he said. It was from his face. He looked just like Yuya, Yuto, and Yugo!

* * *

uyigho98: Hope you liked it even though it was so short. Please review if you liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

uyigho98: I'll keep it short and simple this time. Disclaimer is on the 1st page, bolded cards are mine, and I have permission from VileEXE to use Composition Monsters. Hope you like it!

* * *

Yuya, Yuto, and Yugo were waiting outside a room in the hospital. They had brought the unknown boy here after he fainted in front of them.

"It doesn't make sense…" Yuto mused.

"What doesn't?" Yugo asked.

"The fact that boy looks like us," Yuto replied, "We already know Yuri, from the Fusion Dimension, looks like us so what dimension could that boy be from?"

Yuya, who was pacing, said, "Maybe there are more dimensions than we thought there were."

"Maybe."

A nurse walked out of the room and said to them, "I believe he wants to see you 3."

"Ok, thanks," Yuya replied before they entered the room to see the boy sitting up in the hospital bed.

He looked over at them when they walked in smiling, "Thanks for helping me."

"No problem," Yugo said, "But do you mind telling us who you are and what happened?"

At that question the boy lost his smile and said, "My name is Yudo and I'm from Straton City in the Composition Dimension."

"Composition Dimension?" Yuto breathed.

Yudo nodded, "Straton City used to be a place where duelists were basically celebrities. Everyone dueled just for fun until…" Yudo trailed off and looked down before continuing, "Just like how the Fusion Dimension attack the Xyz Dimension we were attacked by the Ritual Dimension."

"So there were 2 Dimensions we didn't know of," Yugo realized.

Yudo nodded, "Yeah. Look, can I go with you guys? The nurse said I could leave when I fealt better."

Yuya smiled, "Of course Yudo! Come on!"

*3 hours later*

"This place is amazing!" Yudo cried as he walked out of Yuya's Duel School.

"Why thank you!" Yuzu smiled, "My dad actually is the principle of this Duel School!"

"There you are!"

Yudo, Yuto, Yugo, Yuya, and Yuzu whirled around to see a man wearing a blue uniform and a helmet designed after Raviel, Lord of Phantasms with a red stone embedded in it.

Yudo glared at the man, "So, you found me."

"Who are you!?" Yuya yelled.

"I am a member of the Raviel Force from the Ritual Dimension!" The man said, "But just call me Red. Now stand aside so I can take him out!" Red pointed directly at Yudo.

"No way!" Yuya yelled.

"Dont worry Yuya," Yudo said walking up to him, "I can take him."

"You sure?" Yuya asked worried.

Yudo looked at him smiling, "Yeah. I'm sure."

Yuya smiled back, "Then take him down!"

Yudo nodded before turning to Red, "Alright! Duel Disk, on!" His Duel Disk looked like a orange colored Standard Duel Disk with a red energy tray.

Red also activated his Duel Disk which was round on one end and had a spike going over his hand and was colored red with a blue energy tray.

"Duel!"

Red's Turn

Red: 4000

Yudo: 4000

"My turn!" Red cried picking a card from his hand, "I play the Ritual Spell, **Medieval Flames**!" 2 tall stone castle towers shot out of the ground behind Red.

"A Ritual already!?" Yuya cried.

"I use the Level 3 Achacha Archer and Level 3 Achacha Chanbara as the offerings!" His 2 monsters appeared on top of the 2 towers before bursting into flames. "Ritual Summon!" The towers glowed red before shattering and reforming into the shape of a knight with the shards still glowing. "Appear…" The glow faded revealing an orange-armored knight wielding a sword and shield, both made of fire. Then the knight spread 2 wings made of fire. "... **Flame Knight**!"

**Flame Knight: Lv. 6 FIRE Warrior/Ritual ATK: 2300/DEF: 1700**

"That guy doesn't look friendly!" Yudo cried.

Red chuckled before discarding a card and declaring, "I use my Knight's effect! By discarding 1 card you take 800 points of damage!" The knight flapped it's wings sending arrows made of fire straight at Yudo causing small explosions around him.

Yudo: 3200

"Turn end!"

Yudo's Turn

Red: 4000

Yudo: 3200

"My turn! Draw!" Yudo cried, "I play the Continuous Spell, **Cosmic Ring**!" A green ring of light with blue star markings on it surrounded the duelists.

"With this card in play when I Summon a Cosmic HERO I can mill a number of cards from my Deck equal to the Summoned monster's Level!" Yudo explained.

"Why would he want to do that?" Yuzu wondered out loud.

"Now I Normal Summon **Cosmic HERO Mercury**!" Yudo yelled as his monster appeared as a human wearing a dark red jumpsuit with armor of a lighter shade of red on his arms, legs, and shoulders. It carried 2 long orange staffs with red gems on both ends.

**Cosmic HERO Mercury: Lv. 3 FIRE Warrior/Base ATK: 1300/DEF: 900**

"A Base monster?" Yuya wondered before remembering something, "Of course! Now I get it!"

"Now thanks to Cosmic Ring I mill 3 cards!" Yudo said sending his top 3 cards to the graveyard, 2 of them being monsters.

"Now let's do this!" Yudo said as Mercury crossed its staffs with a grunt and 2 portals opened up. 2 new monsters emerged. One of them resembled a blue version of Elemental HERO Avian but it had 4 wings instead of 2, it didn't have the brown claw, and it was carrying a sword. The other resembled a green version of Elemental HERO Clayman with a brown head but it appeared to made of vines and was more round. "I Synergize Level 3 Cosmic HERO Mercury with Cosmic **HEROes Aviar and Vintra**!" The three HEROes nodded to each other before taking a triangle position with their hands overlapping in the middle each glowing a different color depending on Attribute (Mercury - red, Aviar - green, Vintra - orange). Then a sphere of energy formed in the center of their hands being a tye-dye of their Attribute colors. Meanwhile Yudo was chanting, "By merging these 3 souls, a stronger new soul shall be born!" When the sphere grew larger the monsters jumped back with a grunt before turning into small thin towers with an odd white crystal on top. The crystals fired blue lightning at the sphere making it grow and change shape to resemble a human. "Warrior from the moon…" 2 arms were revealed each having silver armor and blue gloves. "... come down to our world and spread your beautiful light!" 2 silver armored legs appeared with blue boots along with 2 blue wings. Yudo held up a monster card with a bright red border, having 3 blue Level Stars with white circles. "Composition Summon!" A muscular torso appeared also having silver armor. "Be born…" The head was finally revealed having a silver helmet with a small blue gem on it. The monster opened its dark blue eyes and let out a grunt taking a stance holding 2 silver spears. The blue lightning from the 3 towers were still connected to him as he knelt down and crossed his wings in front of him. "... **Cosmic HERO Lunra**!"

**Cosmic HERO Lunra: Quality 3 WATER Warrior/Composition ATK: 1000/DEF: 2300 3 Active Soul Towers (Defense Mode)**

"That was…" Yugo started his eyes wide.

"...a Composition Summon!" Yuto finished his eyes also wide.

Yudo smirked, "Cosmic HERO Lunra gains 400 DEF for each of its active Soul Towers! Since all 3 are active Lunra gains 1200 DEF!" Lunra gained a silver aura.

Lunra: 3500 DEF

"Awesome!" Yuzu cried, "Now Red's monster can't attack!"

"I end my turn with 1 card face-down!"

Red's Turn

Red: 4000

Yudo: 3200

"My turn!" Red yelled drawing his card, "I play the Spell Preparation of Rites! This lets me add a Level 7 or lower Ritual Monster from my deck to my hand as well as giving me back Medieval Flames from my Graveyard!" Red took the cards from his deck and grave smirking.

"I have a bad feeling about this!" Yuya said.

"I activate Medieval Flames!" Red declared as the towers rose behind him again, "I use the Level 4 **Achacha Knight **and Level 3 **Achacha Ninja** as the offerings!" His 2 monsters, 1 resembling a red knight with fire swords and the other resembling a red ninja with hands made of fire, appeared on top of the 2 towers before bursting into flames. "Ritual Summon!" The towers glowed red before shattering and reforming into the shape of a woman with the shards still glowing. "Appear…" The glow faded revealing a woman with long orange hair, wearing a red robe, and holding a staff marked with magical runes and a ruby embedded at the top. She smiled warmly and twirled her staff before taking a battle stance. "...** Flare Sorceress**!"

**Flare Sorceress: Lv. 7 FIRE Spellcaster/Ritual ATK: 2600/DEF : 2000**

"Wow!" Yugo cried with hearts in his eyes before getting hit on the head with Yuzu's paper fan making his eyes turn into swirls which, in turn, caused Yuto to have an anime sweatdrop.

"I use my Sorceress's effect!" Red cried, "By giving up the option of attacking you this turn I can destroy a monster you control!" Sorceress pointed her staff at Lunra before suddenly firing a red orb at Lunra from her staff causing the Composition Monster to be burnt to ashes.

"And then I can Special Summon a FIRE monster from my Graveyard!" Red continued, "I bring back Achacha Ninja who, when Special Summoned, deals 600 points of damage to you!" The red flame-handed ninja appeared before throwing fire ninja throwing stars at Yudo knocking him backwards.

Achacha Ninja: Lv. 3 FIRE Warrior ATK: 1200/DEF: 1000

Yudo: 2600

"I use Lunra's effect!" Yudo cried while getting back up, "When Lunra is destroyed I can Special Summon Cosmic HERO Mercury from the Graveyard with it's Level reduced by 1!" His Base monster reappeared before kneeling down in Defense Mode.

Mercury: Lv. 2

"So what? I use my Flame Knight's effect to inflict even more damage!" Red cried as more fire arrows were fired.

Yudo: 1800

"Turn end!" Red smirked, "Now make your final move so I can end this!"

Yudo's Turn

Red: 4000

Yudo: 1800

"We'll see about that! My turn!" Yudo cried, "DRAW!" Yudo drew his card in an arc just like Yuya.

"I play the Spell Card, **Cosmic Level 2**!" Yudo declared, "This Spell lets me send a Cosmic HERO monster from my deck to my graveyard to increase the Level of 1 monster I control by 2! I send **Cosmic HERO Hawkla** to the Graveyard so Mercury becomes Level 4!" A new Cosmic HERO wearing brown armor with 2 yellow wings appeared carrying a spear appeared before shattering.

Mercury: Lv. 4

"Now! It's time to end this!" Yudo declared as Mercury crossed its staffs with a grunt and 3 portals opened up. Aviar, Vintra, and Hawkla rose out of the portals. "I Synergize Level 4 Cosmic HERO Mercury with Cosmic HEROes Aviar, Vintra, and Hawkla!" The 4 HEROes nodded to each other before taking a square position with their hands overlapping in the middle each glowing a different color depending on Attribute (Mercury - red, Aviar and Hawkla - green, Vintra - orange). Then a sphere of energy formed in the center of their hands being a tye-dye of their Attribute colors. Meanwhile Yudo was chanting, "By merging these 4 souls, a stronger new soul shall be born!" When the sphere grew larger the monsters jumped back with a grunt before turning into 4 Soul Towers firing red lightning at the sphere making it grow and change shape to resemble a dragon. "Spread your radiant red-hot claws..." The monster's arms and legs were revealed showing them to be dark red with glowing red claws which were giving off a small amount of heat. "...and unleash your might like a super nova!" The dragon's tail was revealed to be dark red with 3 glowing red spikes on the end positioned like a trident. "Composition Summon!" The dragon's body was revealed being dark red with glowing red wings that were giving off a large amount of heat. "Be born…" The head was finally revealed to be dark red with 2 large glowing red horns that gave off a small amount of heat and were positioned on the head just like Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon. The dragon's yellow eyes shot open with a flash before the dragon let out a loud roar as the red lightning kept energizing it. "... **Nova Talon Composition Dragon**!"

**Nova Talon Composition Dragon: Quality 4 FIRE Dragon/Composition ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000 4 Active Soul Towers**

"Is that…" Yugo began.

"...His counterpart for our dragons?" Yuto finished.

"Alright Yudo!" Yuya and Yuzu cheered.

Red was staring at the dragon in awe but he then smirked, "That beast isn't strong enough to beat me!"

Now it was Yudo's turn to smirk, "Oh, is that so? I use Nova Talon's effect! Once per turn 1 monster you control loses 1000 ATK and its effects until the End Phase!" Nova Talon's horns started glowing brighter. "Stun Flare!" The dragon shot a red-hot orange energy ball out of its mouth which hit Flare Sorceress causing her to cry out in pain before falling to her knees.

Flare Sorceress: 1600

"Then by deactivating a Soul Tower Nova Talon can attack all of your monsters!" Yudo continued as 1 of the Soul Towers turned black and stopped firing lightning at Nova Talon.

"SAY WHAT!?" Red cried in disbelief.

"Go! Nova Talon!" Yudo declared, "Attack his monsters!" The dragon roared before shooting towards Red's monsters while its claws started glowing brighter and started releasing a lot more heat. "Solar Nova... CLAW!" Nova Talon swiped all 3 monsters with its claws causing them all to explode from the intense heat.

Red: 1600

Red groaned from the impact but smirked, "I'm not done yet!"

Yudo held up a card and replied, "Oh, you are done. I activate **Nova Aftershock**! This card can only be activated during the turn when a monster or multiple monsters you control are destroyed while I control Nova Talon Composition Dragon! You now take 600 points of damage for each of your monsters that were destroyed this turn!"

"What!?" Red cried before the card shot a red energy beam at him knocking him backwards onto his back.

Red: 0

A buzzer sounded and Yudo's face appeared along with the word 'win' as the monsters vanished.

"He did it!" Yuya yelled jumping into the air.

Red got up groaning, "You pathetic duelist! You just got lucky!"

Yudo glared at Red, "Just go."

"Fine!" Red growled, "But mark my words! The Ritual Dimension will conquer the other dimensions! And nobody will stop us!"

*Meanwhile in the Synchro Dimension*

In a burning city, with some collapsed buildings, someone was driving through it on a red Duel Runner. The person looked behind him to see a Lycanthrope chasing and gaining on him.

"Ugh. I'm not going to be able to outrun that thing!" The person looked at a card he was holding, "Help me out old friend."

A red energy tray appeared on the Duel Runner before he slapped a Synchro Monster card onto the energy tray, "Come forth! Stardust Dragon!" The monster appeared as Yusei Fudo's signature monster. "Go, Cosmic Flare!" Stardust fired its attack destroying the Lycanthrope.

The duelist screeched his Duel Runner to a halt as another duelist on another red but very different Duel Runner screeched to a halt in front of him. The 1st duelist removed his helmet revealing him to be Yusei before the 2nd duelist removed her helmet to reveal her to be Akiza.

Yusei looked behind him again to check if there were anything else coming after him before looking back at Akiza, "We need to get out of here."

Akiza nodded before a portal opened in front of them. They put their helmets back on and drove through the portal unaware of someone watching them from above smirking as the portal closed.

* * *

My Custom Cards

Medieval Flames

Ritual Spell Card

Effect: This card can be used to Ritual Summon "Flame Knight", "Flare Sorceress", or "Nova King". You must also Tribute monsters from the field or your hand whose total Levels equal the Level of the Ritual Monster you are attempting to Ritual Summon.

Flame Knight

Level 6 FIRE Warrior/Ritual

ATK: 2300/DEF: 1700

Effect: This card can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Spell Card, "Medieval Flames". Once per turn: You can discard 1 card; Inflict 800 points of damage to your opponent.

Cosmic Ring

Continuous Spell Card

Effect: When a "Cosmic HERO" monster is Summoned: You can mill a number of cards from the top of your Deck equal to the Summoned monsters Level.

Cosmic HERO Mercury

Level 3 FIRE Warrior/Base

ATK: 1300/DEF: 900

Effect: Once per turn this card cannot be destroyed by battle.

Cosmic HERO Aviar

Level 3 WIND Warrior

ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000

Effect: This card can attack your opponent directly.

Cosmic HERO Vintra

Level 4 EARTH Warrior

ATK: 200/DEF: 2400

Effect: This card cannot be destroyed by card effects.

Cosmic HERO Lunra

Quality 3 WATER Warrior/Composition

ATK: 1000/DEF: 2300

1 Level 3 "Cosmic HERO" Base + 3 monsters in your Graveyard

Effect: This card gains 400 DEF for each it's active Composition Materials. Once per turn, you can deactivate 1 of this cards Composition Materials: You gain Life Points equal to the ATK of the deactivated Composition Material. If this card leaves the field while it has active Composition Materials: You can Special Summon the "Cosmic HERO" Base monster you used to Composition Summon this card, but it's Level is reduced by 1.

Achacha Knight

Level 4 FIRE Warrior

ATK: 1700/DEF: 900

Effect: When this card is Summoned: You can discard 1 Level 4 or lower FIRE monster; inflict damage to your opponent equal to the discarded monsters ATK.

Achacha Ninja

Level 3 FIRE Warrior

ATK: 1200/DEF: 1000

Effect: When this card is Special Summoned: Inflict 600 points of damage to your opponent.

Flare Sorceress

Level 7 FIRE Spellcaster/Ritual

ATK: 2600/DEF: 2000

Effect: This card can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Spell Card, "Medieval Flames". Once per turn: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls and destroy it; then you can Special Summon 1 FIRE monster from your Graveyard.

Cosmic Level 2

Normal Spell Card

Effect: Send 1 "Cosmic HERO" monster in your Deck to the Graveyard and target 1 "Cosmic HERO" monster you control: Increase the Level of the targeted "Cosmic HERO" monster by 2 until the End Phase.

Cosmic HERO Hawkla

Level 3 WIND Warrior

ATK: 1200/DEF: 1000

Effect: Once per turn you can discard 1 card: Destroy 1 Spell or Trap Card your opponent controls.

Nova Aftershock

Normal Spell Card

Effect: This card can only be activated during a turn where 1 or more monsters your opponent controls were destroyed by battle while you control 1 "Nova Talon Composition Dragon": Inflict 600 points of damage to your opponent for each of their monsters that were destroyed by battle this turn.

Nova Talon Composition Dragon

Quality 4 FIRE Dragon/Composition

ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000

1 Level 4 FIRE Base + 3 monsters in your Graveyard

Effect: Once per turn, you can target 1 monster your opponent controls: It loses 1000 ATK and its effects are negated until the End Phase. Once per turn you can deactivate 1 of this card's Composition Materials: This card can attack all monsters your opponent controls once each.

* * *

uyigho98: I hope you liked it! Please review and see ya next time!


	3. Chapter 3

uyigho98: So here's the next chapter. Just to be clear about the Composition Summon in the previous chapter, I asked VileEXE if I could use Composition Summoning in my stories along with his version of Hybrid Summoning, which will appear in this story later on, and he did say I can use them. Also, Yuri will appear in this story but he will be using a Deck made by me instead of his anime Deck since it hasn't been revealed yet. Disclaimer is on the 1st page and bolded cards are mine.

* * *

Yuya and his friends were watching the TV at his house where a reporter is explaining that multiple times this week many Duelists have been found unconscious with what looked like burn marks and their clothes were singed.

"I wonder, what could be doing this?" Yuzu muttered.

"I don't know Yuzu," Yuya replied with a grim look, "But we better be careful."

Everyone nodded agreeing with Yuya unaware of someone watching them through the window.

*Meanwhile at LDS*

Akaba Reiji was looking down at Miami City when he saw a lightning bolt coming out of no where and hitting the ground near Central Park.

Reiji cringed and muttered, "They are here. Which means she has decided to make her move."

*The next day in Central Park*

Yuya, Yuto, Yugo, Yuzu, Selena, &amp; Yudo were talking when they heard a loud roar and looked up to see a long dark blue serpent-like dragon with short arms flying above them while it's body crackled with lightning. A figure dropped down from the dragon before the dragon turned into a card which the figure grabbed.

Yuya's eyes narrowed, "Who are you?"

The figure looked up at them with her yellow eyes revealing her to be a girl with electric blue hair that was put up in 3 zig-zag ponytails with 2 dark blue bangs on each side of her face. She was wearing an electric blue tanktop and skirt, yellow shoes and socks. And on her right arm was a silver bracelet with an electric blue stone set in it. But what shocked them was her face. She looked like Yuzu and Selena.

"My name is Zoey," the girl stated looking at Yuya before turning her gaze to his friends, "A duelist from the Ritual Dimension."

Yudo immediately became angry and growled, "You… I'll never forgive you for what you did to my home!"

Zoey smirked, "Then use your cards to express your anger!" Zoey then activated her dark blue Duel Disk creating a yellow energy tray.

Yudo responded by activating his but was surprised when he heard Duel Disks activating behind him. He turned around to see Yuya, Yuto, and Yugo looking at him with their active Duel Disks. Yudo nodded in understanding before looking back at Zoey, "You're not just Dueling me! You're Dueling my friends as well!"

"Fine. It doesn't matter." Zoey chuckled.

Yuya and his friends (except Yuzu and Selena) took their positions so they were in this order from left to right, from Zoey's line of vision: Yuto, Yugo, Yudo, and Yuya.

"Battle Royal Mode," all 5 Duelists Duel Disks said, "Joining."

"Duel!"

Zoey's Turn

Zoey: 4000

Yuto: 4000

Yugo: 4000

Yudo: 4000

Yuya: 4000

"I'll go first!" Zoey cried, "I play the Continuous Spell Card, **Electric Counter Ritual**!"

As the activated card appeared next to Zoey Yuya muttered, "A Continuous Spell? I wonder what she's planning…"

"I also play **Life Ritual**!" Zoey said, "Now when ever I Ritual Summon this Continuous Spell lets me pay Life Points equal to the Ritual Monster's Level multiplied by 200 instead of tributing monsters! Now I end my turn with 1 card face-down!"

Yuto's Turn

Zoey: 4000

Yuto: 4000

Yugo: 4000

Yudo: 4000

Yuya: 4000

"My turn!" Yuto cried, "I Normal Summon Phantom Knights Rugged Glove! And since I control a Level 3 Phantom Knight I Special Summon Phantom Knights Silent Boots!"

Yuto's 2 monsters appeared together making no sounds at all.

"Now I shall Overlay my 2 Level 3 monsters!" Yuto declared as both monsters turned fully purple and flew into a red spiral portal. A burst of light occurred. A sword that was partly broken appeared in shadows. "Souls of warriors fallen on the battlefield." A torso without a head was shown before a strange-skull like head rose up in front of the torso with its purple eyes flashing. "Revive now and become light to rend the darkness! Xyz Summon!" The monster was revealed to be a strange dark gray skeleton horse with purple eyes and a upper human body was attached to its back. The human body was wearing armor with gaps on the shoulders and elbows allowing light blue flames to come out of those gaps. Instead of a head being on the human body there was another gap instead letting more light blue flames emerge. In the human body's right hand was the partly broken sword. "Come forth! Phantom Knights Break Sword!" The skeleton horse let out a distorted whinny as 2 purple Overlay Units circled it.

Phantom Knights Break Sword: Rank 3 DARK Warrior/Xyz ATK: 2000/DEF: 1000 2 Overlay Units

Zoey smirked and cried, "I activate the effect of Electric Counter Ritual! Since my opponent Special Summoned an Xyz Monster I can pay 500 Life Points to perform a Ritual Summon!"

"What!?" Yuto gasped.

"I choose the Level 5 **Lightning Claw Tiger**! So, thanks to Life Ritual, I pay 1000 Life Points for tribute!" Zoey continued.

Zoey: 2500

A bolt of lightning hit the field from nowhere as Zoey declared, "Ritual Summon!" The lightning bolt changed shape and turned into a white tiger with a lightning bolt shaped tail and claws while it's whole body crackled with electricity. "Lightning Claw Tiger!" The tiger roared.

**Lightning Claw Tiger: Lv. 5 LIGHT Beast/Ritual ATK: 2000/DEF: 1700**

"A Ritual Summon during my turn?" Yuto breathed.

"Yes," Zoey smirked, "And thanks to my Claw Tiger's effect all of your Xyz Monsters have their ATK and DEF reduced by 500!" Claw Tiger fired a bolt of lightning from its tail at Break Sword literally shocking the Xyz Monster.

Break Sword: ATK: 1500

Yuto growled before setting a card and ending his turn.

Yugo's Turn

Zoey: 2500

Yuto: 4000

Yugo: 4000

Yudo: 4000

Yuya: 4000

"My turn! Since I control no monsters I can Special Summon Speedroid Beigomax along with Normal Summoning Speedroid Three-Eyed Dice!" Yugo cried his 2 monsters shooting down from the sky.

"Now I Tune Level 3 Three-Eyes Dice with Level 3 Beigomax!" Three-Eyed Dice turned into Level Stars but then changed into 3 Synchro Rings. "Cursed blade in the form of a cross…" Beigomax flew into the Synchro Rings turning into 3 Level Stars that lined up. "…Use your power to rend all of our enemies!" A beam of light shot through. "Synchro Summon!" A new monster appeared that was shaped like a cross with a blade on the front and a creature with red eyes attached to one side. "Come forth! Hyperspeedroid Dahma!" The creature let out a mechanical noise.

Hyperspeedroid Dahma: Lv. 6 WIND Machine/Synchro ATK: 2200/DEF: 1600

"I activate Electric Counter Ritual's effect!"

"Say what!?" Yugo cried.

"This time I choose **Lightning Wing Eagle** which is Level 6!" Zoey smirked, "So I pay a total of 1700 LP!"

Zoey: 800

Another bolt of lightning hit the field from nowhere as Zoey declared, "Ritual Summon!" The lightning bolt changed shape and turned into an eagle that was completely made up of electricity. "**Lightning Wing Eagle**!" The eagle let out a caw.

**Lightning Wing Eagle: Lv. 6 LIGHT Winged-Beast/Ritual ATK: 2300/DEF: 1800**

"Another Ritual!?" Yugo gasped.

"Yes!" Zoey laughed, "And it's effect lowers the ATK and DEF of all Synchro Monsters by 500!" Wing Eagle started flapping its wings send winds of lightning at Yugo's Synchro.

Dahma: ATK: 1700

Yugo growled ending his turn.

Yudo's Turn

Zoey: 800

Yuto: 4000

Yugo: 4000

Yudo: 4000

Yuya: 4000

"My turn and it's time to play Cosmic Ring!" Yudo cried as the green ring of light formed around the Duelists, "Now when I Summon a Cosmic HERO I can send cards from the top of my Deck to the Graveyard equal to that HERO's Level!"

Zoey's eyes widened in slight surprise.

"I Normal Summon **Cosmic HERO Mars**!" Yudo continued his monster appearing as a human wearing a light red jumpsuit with orange armor and wielding a dual-bladed sword.

**Cosmic HERO Mars: Lv. 4 FIRE Warrior/Base ATK: 1600/DEF: 700**

"And now I send the top 4 cards of my Deck to the Graveyard!" Yudo said doing exactly that all 4 cards being monsters.

"I play my Trap!" Zoey cut in, "Go, **Ritual Restore Draw**! I can only play this Trap when I control at least 2 Ritual Monsters! Now I can draw 1 card for each monster on the field and then I gain 800 LP for every Ritual Monster or Ritual Spell Card I draw!"

"Oh great…" Yuya groaned.

"There are 5 monsters on the field so I draw 5 cards!" Zoey continued drawing her cards and looking at them smirking, "Look at this! I drew 3 Ritual Monsters and a 1 Ritual Spell! So I gain 3200 LP!"

Zoey: 4000

"So her LP are back at 4000!?" Yuzu cried from the sidelines.

Yudo growled before smirking, "Then how about I do this?" Mars let out a grunt holding up his sword as 4 portals opened up. 4 Cosmic HEROes rose out of the portals. All 4 of them were familiar: Aviar, Vintra, Hawkla, and Mercury. "I Synergize Level 4 Cosmic HERO Mars with Cosmic HEROes Aviar, Vintra, Hawkla, and Mercury!" The 5 HEROes nodded taking their positions and overlapping their hands in the center of their positions each glowing a color corresponding with their Attributes. (Mars &amp; Mercury - red, Aviar &amp; Hawkla - green, Vintra - orange) A sphere of energy then formed being a tye-dye of their Attribute colors. Yudo was chanting, "By merging these 5 souls, a stronger new soul shall be born!" As the sphere grew larger the 5 monsters jumped back with a yell turning into 5 Soul Towers which fired red lightning at the sphere causing it grow more and change shape into a human form. "Warrior of pure fire…" 2 arms were revealed each having dark red armor with gold markings and gold gloves. "...come down to our world and burn all evil to ashes!" 2 dark red armored legs with gold markings and gold gloves appeared along with 2 pairs of wings. The top pair was gold while the bottom pair was red. "Composition Summon!" A muscular torso appeared with dark red armor with even more gold markings. "Be born…" The head was revealed having a gold helmet with 3 red gems on it in a triangle formation. The monster opened its red eyes and let out a yell as 2 dual-bladed swords made of fire appeared in his hands. "**Cosmic HERO Pyron**!" He let out another yell as his Soul Towers continued to energize it.

**Cosmic HERO Pyron: Quality 4 FIRE Warrior/Composition ATK: 2600/DEF: 2400 5 Active Soul Towers**

"Nice try but I use the effect of Electric Counter Ritual!" Zoey countered, "Now I pay 500 and then 800 LP to Ritual Summon!" A 3rd bolt of lightning hit the field from nowhere before taking on the shape and turning into a wolf completely made of electricity. "Appear. **Lightning Howl Wolf**!" The electric wolf let out a howl.

**Lightning Howl Wolf: Lv. 4 LIGHT Beast/Ritual ATK: 1800/DEF: 1300**

Zoey: 2700

"And now Howl Wolf lowers your Composition Monster's ATK by 500!" The wolf let loose an electric howl shocking Pyron.

Pyron: ATK: 2100

"It's like she has a Ritual to counter any Summoning method," Selena mused.

Yudo growled, "Fine! I end with a face-down!"

Yuya's Turn

Zoey: 2700

Yuto: 4000

Yugo: 4000

Yudo: 4000

Yuya: 4000

"My turn!" Yuya cried before holding up Stargazer and Timegazer, "And I, using the Scale 1 Stargazer Magician and the Scale 8 Timegazer Magician, set the Pendulum Scale!" Yuya placed the cards in their Pendulum Zones causing the word 'Pendulum' appear on his Duel Disk in rainbow letters. The field was bathed in blue light as 2 columns of light appeared beside Yuya. In 1 column rose Stargazer while Timegazer rose in the other. At a certain point they stopped rising and a 1 appeared below Stargazer and an 8 appeared below Timegazer. A giant Pendulum then appeared behind them. "Now I can Summon multiple monsters whose Levels are between 2 and 7!"

Zoey just watched on smirking.

As the giant Pendulum swung behind his Pendulum Monsters Yuya was chanting, "Swing, Pendulum of the soul! Draw an arc of light across the ether!" Yuya's Pendant started glowing harshly. "Pendulum Summon! Come forth! My monster!" The portal opened and 1 stream shot out turning into Yuya's ace. "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" The dragon roared as its eyes flashed.

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon: Lv. 7 DARK Dragon/Pendulum ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000

Yuya smirked with his eyes closed, "Let's see her counter that!"

Zoey kept her smirk and declared, "Electric Counter Ritual's effect activates!"

"Say what!?" Everyone cried.

"I pay a total of 1900 LP to Ritual Summon my Level 7, **Lightning Staff-Blade Knight**!" Zoey cried as a 4th bolt of lightning hit the field from nowhere before taking on the shape and turning into a electric blue armored knight that wielded a staff with a blade on one end that crackled with electricity. It also had a cape made up of electricity.

**Lightning Staff-Blade Knight: Lv. 7 LIGHT Warrior/Ritual ATK: 2300/DEF: 2000**

Zoey: 800

"Now my Staff-Blade Knight will drain 500 ATK and DEF from your dragon!" Staff-Blade Knight shot a bolt of lightning from its staff shocking Odd-Eyes.

Odd-Eyes: ATK: 2000

"I-I and my turn…" Yuya sighed playing a card face-down.

Zoey's Turn

Zoey: 800

Yuto: 4000

Yugo: 4000

Yudo: 4000

Yuya: 4000

"My turn! Draw!" Zoey cried smiling, "Now I play **Lightning Strike Ritual**!"

As Zoey said this dark clouds appeared above in the sky.

Zoey giggled, "Now with this Ritual Card I Tribute the Level 2 Mithra the Thunder Vassal and the Level 5 Zaborg the Thunder Monarch which are both in my hand!" Both monsters appeared before turning fully yellow and zigzagged into the dark clouds like lightning. A loud roar was heard.

"Mighty dragon of the storming skies…" Zoey chanted as a large serpent-like creature was seen moving around in the clouds. "...Your breath is lightning and your roar is thunder!" The dragon roared loudly before shooting down and out of the clouds revealing it to be the dragon that brought Zoey here. "Ritual Summon! Descend from the storm!" The dragon roared again as it's electric-blue eyes shot open and glowed intensely. "**Lightning Fang Ritual Dragon**!" The dragon roared for the 3rd time but this time lightning came from its mouth as it roared.

**Lightning Fang Ritual Dragon: Lv. 7 LIGHT Dragon/Ritual ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000**

Yuya and his friends stared at the dragon in a mixture of shock, awe, and fear.

Zoey giggled again, "Now thanks to the 2nd effect of Lightning Strike Ritual I draw 1 card for every 2 Lightning monsters I control! And since I control 5 that's 2 cards!" Zoey drew her cards smiling.

"I play the Equip Spell, **Spark Chain Lightning**, and equip it to Lightning Fang!" Zoey continued, "Now my dragon can attack all monsters you all control just by giving up its effects!" Lightning Fang roared as it's body started sparking with even more lightning.

"It can what!?" Yuzu and Selena cried.

"First I use the effect of Staff-Blade Knight! I can now return Yuya's Timegazer to the deck and grant me 800 LP!" Zoey smiled as lightning struck Yuya's Pendulum Card returning it to the deck.

Zoey: 1600

"Now Wing Eagle's effect to banish Yugo's Three-Eyed Dice and lower his Synchro Monsters ATK by the ATK of Three-Eyed Dice!" A image of Three-Eyed Dice made of lightning appeared before ramming into Dahma.

Dahma: ATK: 1400

"Now its time! Go! Lightning Fang!" Zoey ordered, "Attack all of their monsters!" Lightning Fang roared before 4 lightning bolts shot out of its mouth and hit all of the monsters controlled by Yuya and his friends destroying them. The shockwave sent Yuya and his friends flying before landing on the ground with several grunts.

Yuto: 3000

Yugo: 2900

Yudo: 3600

Yuya: 3500

"Now my other Lightning Monsters attack you all directly!" Claw Tiger roared before slashing Yuto with it's lightning claws. Wing Eagle swooped down and swiped Yugo across the chest with it's lightning wings. Howl Wolf let out a howl that turned into a beam of electricity hitting Yudo. And Staff-Blade slashed Yuya with the lightning blade end of its staff.

Yuto: 1000

Yugo: 600

Yudo: 1800

Yuya: 1200

"Now I play the Spell Card known as **Discharging Storm**! Now you all take 200 points of damage for each Lightning Monster I control!" Zoey laughed, "And since I have 5 you all lose 1000 LP!" A HUGE lightning bolt hurtled down from the sky and straight at Yuya's team.

"I play my Trap! Yuto yelled, "**Semi-Negate**! With this card up to 2 times this turn I can cut any damage in half! So the damage me and Yugo take is halved!" The lightning bolt hit the ground causing an explosion. However as the smoke cleared all of them still had some LP left.

Yuto: 500

Yugo: 100

Yudo: 800

Yuya: 200

Zoey once again smirked, "Not bad Yuto but by banishing Discharging Storm from my Graveyard you all take 800 points of damage!"

"No!" Yuya and his friends all cried out as 4 lightning bolts were heading straight for them.

"I use the effect of **Shaddoll Boulder**!" A voice called out, "By discarding this card all effect damage for the rest of the turn becomes 0!"

All of a sudden a HUGE purple boulder with purple strings attached to it appeared in front of Yuya and his friends protecting them until the lightning stopped causing the boulder to vanish.

Yuya and his friends looked up to a platform near them and got a huge shock. There, standing on the platform, was someone they thought they would never see again.

"Who are you!?" Zoey snapped annoyed that this Duelist countered her effect.

The Duelist chuckled and calmly said, "Who am I? I am from the Fusion Dimension. And my name? My name is Yuri."

* * *

My Custom Cards

Electric Counter Ritual

Continuous Spell Card

Effect: Once per turn, when your opponent Special Summons a monster: You can pay 500 Life Points; Ritual Summon 1 of the following Ritual Monsters depending on what kind of monster your opponent Special Summoned. You must also Tribute monsters from your hand or field whose total Levels exactly equal the Level of the Ritual Monster you Ritual Summon.

● Fusion Monster: "Lightning Fist Golem".

● Synchro Monster: "Lightning Wing Eagle".

● Xyz Monster: "Lightning Claw Tiger".

● Pendulum Monster: "Lightning Staff-Blade Knight".

● Composition Monster: "Lightning Howl Wolf".

● Hybrid Monster: "Lightning Roar Tyranno".

Life Ritual

Continuous Spell Card

Effect: If you would tribute monsters for a Ritual Summon you can instead pay Life Points equal to the Level of the Ritual Summoned monster x 200.

Lightning Claw Tiger

Level 5 LIGHT Beast/Ritual

ATK: 2000/DEF: 1700

Effect: You can Ritual Summon this card with "Lightning Counter Ritual". All Xyz Monsters your opponent controls lose 500 ATK and DEF. Once per turn when your opponent activates the effect of an Xyz Monster: You can pay 500 Life Points; negate that effect and inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent.

Lightning Wing Eagle

Level 6 LIGHT Winged-Beast/Ritual

ATK: 2300/DEF: 1800

Effect: You can Ritual Summon this card with "Lightning Counter Ritual". All Synchro Monsters your opponent controls lose 500 ATK and DEF. Once per turn: You can banish 1 Tuner Monster from your opponent's Graveyard and target 1 Synchro Monster your opponent controls; decrease the ATK of the targeted Synchro Monster by the ATK of the banished Tuner Monster. Your opponent cannot activate cards or effects in response to this effect.

Cosmic HERO Mars

Level 4 FIRE Warrior/Base

ATK: 1600/DEF: 700

Effect: Once per turn: You can increase this card's ATK by 400.

Ritual Restore Draw

Normal Trap Card

Effect: Activate only if you control 2 or more Ritual Monsters: Draw 1 card for each monster on the field and then reveal the cards you drew; you gain 800 Life Points for each Ritual Monster and Ritual Spell Card you drew.

Cosmic HERO Pyron

Quality 4 FIRE Warrior/Composition

ATK: 2600/DEF: 2400

1 Level 4 FIRE "Cosmic HERO" Base + 4 monsters in your Graveyard

Effect: When this card destroys a monster by battle inflict 800 points of damage to your opponent. Once per turn when a "Cosmic HERO" monster you control attacks you can deactivate 1 of this card's Composition Materials: The attacking monster gains 1000 ATK. If this card leaves the field while it has active Composition Materials: You can Special Summon the "Cosmic HERO" Base monster you used to Composition Summon this card, but it's Level is either increased or decreased by 2.

Lightning Howl Wolf

Level 4 LIGHT Beast/Ritual

ATK: 1800/DEF: 1300

Effect: You can Ritual Summon this card with "Lightning Counter Ritual". All Composition Monsters your opponent controls lose 500 ATK and DEF. Once per turn: You can pay Life Points in multiples of 100; return 1 monster in your opponent's Graveyard to their Deck for every 100 Life Points you paid.

Lightning Staff-Blade Knight

Level 7 LIGHT Warrior/Ritual

ATK: 2300/DEF: 2000

Effect: You can Ritual Summon this card with "Lightning Counter Ritual". All monsters your opponent controls that were Pendulum Summoned lose 500 ATK and DEF. Once per turn: You can target 1 Pendulum Card on the field; return it to the Deck and you gain 800 Life Points.

Lightning Strike Ritual

Ritual Spell Card

Effect: This card is used to Ritual Summon "Lightning Fang Ritual Dragon". You must also Tribute monsters from your hand or field whose total Levels equal exactly 7. Then for every 2 "Lightning" monsters you control you can draw 1 card.

Lightning Fang Ritual Dragon

Level 7 LIGHT Dragon/Ritual

ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000

Effect: This card can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Spell Card, "Lightning Strike Ritual". Once per turn: Whenever your opponent Summons a monster; inflict damage to your opponent equal to the Summoned monsters Level or Rank times 300. When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: You can destroy 1 monster on the field and inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent.

Spark Chain Lightning

Equip Spell Card

Effect: This card can only be equipped to a "Lightning" monster you control. The equipped monster has its effects negated but can attack all monsters your opponent controls once each.

Discharging Storm

Normal Spell Card

Effect: Your opponent(s) takes 200 points of damage for each "Lightning" monster you control. You can banish this card from your Graveyard: Inflict 800 points of damage to your opponent(s).

Semi-Negate

Normal Trap Card

Effect: Up to 2 times this turn if you would take damage by an opponent's card effect: The damage you take is halved.

Shaddoll Boulder

Level 3 EARTH Rock

ATK: 0/DEF: 1700

Flip Effect: For the rest of this turn all damage you take becomes 0.

Effect: If a player would take damage due to a card effect: You can discard this card; reduce the damage to 0.

* * *

uyigho98: I hope you liked this! Please leave a review!


	4. Chapter 4

uyigho98: Here is Chapter 4 and now you will all see part of the deck I built for Yuri. I think the card series I chose suit him. Anyway disclaimer on the first page and bolded cards are mine. Enjoy!

* * *

"Yuri!?" Yuya and his friends cried.

Yuri smirked at them before reaching for his Deck saying, "If you don't mind I'm going to join this duel! My turn! Draw!"

Yuri's Turn

Zoey: 1600

Yuri: 4000

Yuto: 500

Yugo: 100

Yudo: 800

Yuya: 200

"First off, I play the Continuous Spell **Eternal Violet Flash**!" Yuri smiled, "Now whenever I Fusion Summon a monster I can either draw 1 card or gain 500 LP."

"Now I play the Spell Card, Shaddoll Fusion!" Yuri cried, "With this card I shall fuse together the Shaddoll Beast and the **Shaddoll Raindrop** that are in my hand!" Images of Shaddoll Beast along with a big purple raindrop that had liquid like purple strings on it appeared as the background changed to the fusion background. Then Beast turned into purple energy and Raindrop turned into blue energy before they started spiraling like a whirlpool as Yuri chanted, "Beast of dark strings! Raindrop of water strings! Merge in the whirlpool of darkness and give birth to a new shadow!" A flash of dark light occurred. "Fusion Summon! Appear the water's shadow!" A new monster emerged. It was very similar to El Shaddoll Construct but it had what appeared to be giant fins made of some kind of energy along with other features that were made up of the same energy. "El Shaddoll Anoyatyllis!" The creature let out a cry as its blue eyes shot open glowing harshly.

El Shaddoll Anoyatyllis: Lv. 9 WATER Fiend/Fusion ATK: 2700/DEF: 2000

Yuya glared at Yuri thinking, 'Why is he here? Could it be that the Fusion Dimension has sided with the Ritual Dimension?'

"Now with Anoyatyllis on the field no one can Special Summon monsters from our hands through the effects of Spells and Traps!" Yuri explained causing Zoey's eyes to widen in surprise, "Also, since Shaddoll Beast was sent to the Graveyard due to a card effect I draw 1 card and thanks to Eternal Violet Flash I draw another one!" Yuri drew his cards still smirking.

"Now go Anoyatyllis! Attack Howl Wolf with Aquatic Shadow!" Yuri declared slightly surprising Yuya. Yuri's monster let out a cry before holding out it's hands, palms facing the lightning wolf. 2 gets of shadow covered water were then fired from its palms washing the wolf away.

Zoey: 700

"I now end my turn with a face-down!"

Yuto's Turn

Zoey: 700

Yuri: 4000

Yuto: 500

Yugo: 100

Yudo: 800

Yuya: 200

"My turn! Draw!" Yuto declared, "I place a monster in face-down Defense. That's all."

Yugo's Turn

Zoey: 700

Yuri: 4000

Yuto: 500

Yugo: 100

Yudo: 800

Yuya: 200

"My turn! Draw!" Yugo cried before doing the same move as Yuto.

Zoey started laughing, "Oh my god this is ridiculous! All you are playing are face-down monsters!"

Yudo's Turn

Zoey: 700

Yuri: 4000

Yuto: 500

Yugo: 100

Yudo: 800

Yuya: 200

"My turn! Draw!" Yudo yelled, "I place a card face-down! Your up Yuya!"

Yuya's Turn

Zoey: 700

Yuri: 4000

Yuto: 500

Yugo: 100

Yudo: 800

Yuya: 200

Yuya slowly reached for his deck nervously, "If I don't draw the right card… we will all lose…"

"Just draw!"

Yuya snapped his head up to look at Yuri.

"You have never given up before Yuya. And I dont expect you to start giving up now! Just draw your card so we can win this!" Yuri yelled.

"Yuri…" Yuya breathed before looking confident again, "My turn!"

Yuya's Pendant started glowing harshly as Yuya drew his card in his signature arc fashion while yelling out, "DRAW!"

Yuya smirked as he looked at his card, "Perfect. Now I play my Echo Oscillation Trap! This lets me destroy Stargazer to draw 1 more card!" Stargazer shattered as Yuya drew a new card.

"Now I play Pendulum Call!" Yuya cried, "Now by discarding 1 card I can add 2 new Pendulum Monsters with Magician in their name from my Deck to my hand!" He discarded a card and added his new Pendulums.

"I play my Trap!" Yuri cried, "Go, **Dragonic Shadow Puppet**! This Special Summons 2 Shaddoll monsters from my Deck and treats them as Dragons with their effects negated! So come on out, Shaddolls Dragon and Hound!" Yuri's 2 dark puppet-like monsters appeared with a howl and a roar.

Shaddoll Dragon: Lv. 4 DARK Dragon (Due to Dragonic Shadow) ATK: 1900/DEF: 0

Shaddoll Hound: Lv. 4 DARK Dragon (Due to Dragonic Shadow) ATK: 1600/DEF: 900

Yuya smirked holding up 2 new Pendulum Monsters, "Now I, using the Scale 2 **Lightning Ideals Magician** and the Scale 8 **Inferno Truth Magician**, set the Pendulum Scale!" Yuya placed the cards in their Pendulum Zones causing the word 'Pendulum' appear on his Duel Disk in rainbow letters. The field was bathed in blue light as 2 columns of light appeared beside Yuya. In 1 column rose a red-eyed magician dressed in black robes holding a shield and a sword both crackling with electricity while a blue-eyed magician in white robes holding a sword and shield made of fire rose in the other. At a certain point they stopped rising and a 2 appeared below the black robed magician and an 8 appeared below the white robed magician. A giant Pendulum then appeared behind them. "Now I can Summon multiple monsters whose Levels are between 3 and 7!"

"Go for it Yuya" Yuri said with a kind smile.

As the giant Pendulum swung behind his Pendulum Monsters Yuya was chanting, "Swing again, Pendulum of the soul! Draw an arc of light across the ether!" Yuya's Pendant started glowing even more harshly. "Pendulum Summon! Come forth! My monster!" The portal opened and 1 stream shot out turning into Yuya's ace. "From the Extra Deck, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" The dragon roared as its eyes flashed.

"Now I use the Pendulum Effect of Lightning Ideals!" The black robed magician held up its sword before firing a bolt of black lightning from it which struck Yuri's monsters, "Now one player must choose 2 monsters they control that can be used to Fusion Summon and then they must perform that Summon!"

Yuri nodded as the background changed to the Fusion background and his 2 Shaddolls appeared before Dragon turned into dark purple energy and Hound turned into light purple energy. They then started swirling like a whirlpool as Yuri chanted, "Dragon of dark strings! Hound of dark strings! Merge in the whirlpool of darkness and give birth to a new shadow!" A flash of dark light occurred. "Fusion Summon! Appear! The alpha predator dragon!" A new monster emerged. It was a purple serpent like dragon with wings with red webbing, 2 arms with a three clawed hand on each, 2 spikes behind it's shoulders and orange jewels embedded on its chest, shoulders, spikes, and forehead. "**Supreme Hunter Fusion Dragon**!" The dragons red eyes shot open and it let out a loud roar.

**Supreme Hunter Fusion Dragon: Lv. 7 DARK Dragon/Fusion ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000**

"T-Thats his dragon!" Selena said in surprise.

"I now use the Pendulum Effect of Inferno Truth!" Yuya cried as the white robed magician shot white fire out of it's sword. The flames then surrounded Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Supreme Hunter Fusion Dragon. "Now I can perform a Fusion Summon using a monster I control and 1 monster that belongs to another player! So I shall fuse Odd-Eyes with Supreme Hunter!"

"Say what!?" Zoey cried

As the background changed into the Fusion background both Odd-Eyes and Supreme Hunter appeared. Odd-Eyes then changed into red energy while Supreme Hunter turned into purple energy before they started spiraling like a whirlpool while Yuya chanted, "Dual-eyed dragon! Alpha predator dragon! Become one through the power of dimensions and release the predator from within!" A flash of dark light occurred. "Fusion Summon! Appear! Dragon with eyes of a predator!" The new creature was a red serpent-like dragon with arms that each ended in hands with 3 claws. The dragon had the spikes from the back of Odd-Eyes attached to the sides of its head but they were colored purple with orange jewels. It had the orange jewels from Supreme Hunter running along its body glowing. The dragon's tail ended in a large scorpion-like stinger. "**Odd-Eyes Hunter Dragon**!" The dragon's red right eye and green left eye both snapped open with a flash as the dragon let out a loud roar.

**Odd-Eyes Hunter Dragon: Lv. 9 DARK Dragon/Fusion/Pendulum ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500**

Everyone stared in shock at the new dragon.

"Odd-Eyes…" Yuzu started.

"...And Supreme Hunter…" Selena continued.

"...Fused!" Yuto, Yugo, and Yudo finished together.

Yuya and Yuri smirked and together declared, "We activate the effect of Odd-Eyes Hunter! If it was Fusion Summoned using a Fusion and a Pendulum it banishes all monsters in your Graveyard!"

"Say what!?" Zoey cried as the 3 monsters in her Graveyard were banished.

"But there's more!" Yuri smiled.

"Yup! Cause now all of your monsters lose 700 ATK and DEF for each monster we just banished!" Yuya explained, "Since 3 monsters were banished all your monsters lose 2100 ATK!"

"No!" Zoey screamed as her monsters suddenly fell over or hunched over in pain.

Claw Tiger: ATK: 0

Wing Eagle: ATK: 200

Staff-Blade Knight: ATK: 200

Lightning Fang: ATK: 400

"Now go, Odd-Eyes Hunter!" Yuya and Yuri cried together, "Attack Lightning Fang with Royal Predator Strike Flare!" Odd-Eyes Hunter let out a loud roar before firing a stream of purple fire infused with black lightning. The lightning fire stream hit Lightning Fang in the chest causing it to roar loudly in pain before exploding.

"Ahhhhh!" Zoey screamed as she was thrown back from the explosion before landing on her back.

Zoey: 0

A buzzer sounded and Yuya, Yuto, Yugo, Yudo, and Yuri's faces appeared along with the word 'win' as the monsters vanished.

"I-Impossible…" Zoey breathed getting onto her hands and knees.

"No Zoey. It is quite possible." A man said as he walked out from behind a tree.

Zoey snapped her head towards the new person with a glare receiving a glare in return.

Yuya and his friends were staring at the new person. He was obviously a boy. He had long red hair with orange spikes running right down the middle. He had a red sweatshirt and sweatpants on with orange sneakers. His green eyes were leveled in a fierce glare as he looked down at Zoey. What was most interesting was that his face looked like Yuya's!

"W-Who are you?" Yuya asked.

The boy looked up at Yuya and his glare turned into a kind look, "Me? I'm Yuga from the Ritual Dimension."

* * *

My Custom Cards

Eternal Violet Flash

Continuous Spell Card

Effect: Each time you Fusion Summon a Fusion Monster, you can activate 1 of the following effects.

● Draw 1 card.

● Gain 500 Life Points.

Shaddoll Raindrop

Level 3 WATER Aqua/Flip

ATK: 0/DEF: 1500

Flip Effect: You gain 300 Life Points for each card on the field.

Effect: Once per turn: You can discard 1 card; gain 600 Life Points.

Dragonic Shadow Puppet

Normal Trap Card

Effect: Special Summon 2 "Shaddoll" monsters from your Deck with their effects negated. Monsters Summoned by the effect of this card are treated as Dragon-Type monsters for as long as they are face-up on the field.

Lightning Ideals Magician

Level 6 LIGHT Spellcaster/Pendulum (Scale 2)

ATK: 1900/DEF: 2000

Pendulum Effect: Once per turn: You can look through your opponent's Extra Deck and select 1 Fusion Monster. If your opponent controls the monsters required to Fusion Summon the selected monster, your opponent must Fusion Summon that monster.

Monster Effect: Negate the effects of all Fusion Monsters your opponent controls.

Burning Truth Magician

Level 3 FIRE Spellcaster/Pendulum (Scale 8)

ATK: 1300/DEF: 900

Pendulum Effect: Once per turn: You can Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters you and your opponent control as Fusion Materials.

Monster Effect: This card gains 200 ATK for each Fusion and Pendulum Monster on the field.

Supreme Hunter Fusion Dragon

Level 7 DARK Dragon/Fusion

ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000

Effect: 2 DARK Dragon-Type monsters

Each face-up monster your opponent controls loses 200 ATK × its own Level or Rank. This card can attack all Level 5 or lower monsters your opponent controls once each.

Odd-Eyes Hunter Dragon

Level 9 DARK Dragon/Fusion/Pendulum (Scale 4)

ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500

Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, if you do not have a card in your other Pendulum Zone: You can choose 1 Pendulum Monster in your Graveyard and place it in that Pendulum Zone.

Monster Effect: 2 Level 7 or higher DARK Dragon-Type monsters

If this card was Fusion Summoned using a Fusion Monster and a Pendulum Monster: Banish all monsters in your opponent's Graveyard, lower the ATK and DEF of all monsters your opponent controls by 700 for each monster that was banished, and if you do, this card can attack all monsters your opponent controls once each during each Battle Phase this turn. If this card leaves the field: You can destroy all cards in your Pendulum Zones, and if you do, place this card in your Pendulum Zone.

* * *

uyigho98: Done! And I will say this. I am putting this story on hold for a while. While this story is on hold I will be working on and posting my newest V-Numbershot. Once my V-Numbershot is done I will continue this story. Sorry if you're a little disappointed about this. See you all next time in a new V-Numbershot!


End file.
